Trickster hosue
by lolchick44
Summary: 16 kids go into a 'haunted house' its not very haunted but its crazy. Who is this person every one keeps talking about? Some TereziXKarkat, FeferiXSollux, and AradiaXSollux.
1. how messed up

I am, well everyone calls me Vantas. My group calls every one by their last names. Me, Makara, Nitram, and Captor where all dressed up for Halloween and where headed to Maryam's house. Maryam opened the door for us, she was dressed as a fashionable vampire. I hadn't changed into my costume yet, Makara was dressed as a clown, Captor was dressed as a movie go-er which means he just had to grab some popcorn and put on 3-D glasses, Nitram was dressed as Petter Pan. We walked in and saw 7 of the other members of our group of 16. We're going to meet the others at a haunted house. English said it was cool and scary. As soon as i changed into my zombie costume our group headed out. When we met up with the others at the haunted house English had to reassure Leijon that it wouldn't be too scary and then we all walked inside. The floor boards creaked under our feet and a girl who looked like Leijon if she had been thrown into a cotton candy machine and dyed her hair pink appered. Her outfit was a baby blue t-shirt, pink shorts, blue tights, pink shoes, and a pink way to large jacket. "Hello! I'm Nepeta!" The girl's voice rose on the e's and she let out a purr.  
"Nepeta do we have guests?" a boy in a blue jacket, blue t-shirt, blue long pants, and blue shoes w/ blue hair and bright green broken sunglasses looked from around the corner. "Oh, what a large group." He smirked. He reminded me of Zahhank. "I shall alert the others you are here."  
"No need to alert me Equius!" someone who looked like Crocker but as a boy and with blonde hair with a lollipop in it and had on a pink long sleeved shirt, pink pants, a pink hoodie, and pink shoes slid down the railing of the stairs and turned on the lights. The place was colorful and bright and had a lot of giant candy. "Hello I am John."  
"EEP SPIDER!" Leijon squealed. It was on her head. John came over and grabbed it. It was big.  
"Don't worry I got it!" John said. He then threw it on the ground and started stomping on it like he was crazy. He also had a crazy laugh.  
"Oh stop it john you're scaring the girl!" Leijon had hid behind Zahhank. Even I was starting to get creeped out.  
"How about we just show you the rest of our friends then?" John asked.  
"Sure," I say unsure of what I was getting myself into.  
"Let's go find Sollux shall we," We all ran up the stairs. We came to a room with a sign that said: Dave's and Sollux's room. He knocked on the door.  
The door opened partly and then swung open with a BAM. A boy with Honey blonde hair, A one those t-shirt long sleeve combos, shorts, striped tights, different colored sneakers and glasses with a pink lenses and a blue lenses stood in the door way, the pattern of the outfit was too confusing to describe he looked like captor. He let out a weird laugh and motion for someone to come over. A boy with silver hair with a strawberry in it, pink sunglasses, a teal t-shirt with a cd in the center, green pants, and pink sneakers appeared and started laughing too. They broke out in psychotic laughter. The honey blonde haired boy grabbed some of captor's popcorn, "You look like me... Creepy."  
The other boy looked like strider and he grabbed some popcorn too, "Hey are you a strider" He pointed at dirk.  
"Yeah bro." He replied.  
" we must be cousins" the boy that looked like strider replied.  
"Well I'M Thollux!" He lisped. He did a weird bow.  
"And I'm Dave!" Dave bowed as well.  
Captor stood there eating some popcorn. He seemed unamused.  
"Why don't you come in?" Sollux said.  
"Is that okay John? We'll take them to see jade and rose after!" Dave pleaded  
"Fine just be careful, don't break them like you did to the last ones!" John warned.  
"WE WON'T!" The boys said happily in unison. They fought over the light switch and eventually it got turned on.  
"Come in come in!" Sollux pushed everyone in. He had a wild and crazy grin that looked exactly like a madman's.  
The room was bright and had two beds. The walls were decorated in candy and the paint was Teal on one side and pink on the other.  
"How do you like our room?" they both asked eagerly "JINKS DOUBLE JINKS TRIPLE JINKS!" They ended up saying. They both started laughing psychotically.  
Strider and captor looked a little freaked out. "Creepy" Captor said.  
Sollux and Dave each grabbed another handful of popcorn. "So tell us what do you think?" Dave asked  
"We would be really thad if you didn't awnther," Sollux said.  
"It's interesting" Maryam said.  
"Thank you!" Dave and Sollux said at the same time.  
"How about we th'how you Jade'th and Rose'th room!" Sollux said.  
"That sounds like a good idea!" Dave said.  
"COME ON!" They said at the same time. We all walked through a door in the back of the room.  
"Sollux, Dave is that you?" A girl's voice said.  
"Yep it's us Rose," They both said at the same time.  
"Can you boys get the light switch for us?" A different voice said.  
The boys again started fighting over the switch. When Dave finally got tired of fighting he reached up really high and hit a switch.  
The room was UPSIDEDOWN! English looked up and saw a girl who looked like him but she had pink hair, a red shirt, red pants, a blue belt, a candy cane in her hair, and green shoes. Lalonde also saw a girl who looked like her but with green hair that looked like mint chip ice cream, a headband with chocolate straws, a white t-shirt, orange and darker orange striped pants, orange socks and orange shoes. "Hello!" The girls said at the same time. "We are Jade and Rose" each of the girls said their own name.  
"How did you get on the ceiling?" Jade asked.  
"Indeed how did you?" Rose asked.  
"No how did you get on the ceiling..." I asked.  
The girls looked puzzled. English and Lalonde were getting freaked out. I stare at them. "Oh yeah we are on the ceiling..." They jump down and land on their feet and the furniture fallows landing perfectly. "Hehehehe" the both giggled.  
"What are you supposed to be?" they ask me  
"Oh my costume?" they nod "A zombie"  
"Oh... Scary!" They say.  
"Knock knock knock!" Someone says as they knock on the door leading to the hallway.  
"Terezi!" The girls open the door. A girl with red hair, red star shaped sunglasses, A Yellow t-shirt, and red shorts came in the room. She had Skittles in her hair, she reminds you of pyrope.  
"We have a situation!" She announced  
"What happened Terezi?" Sollux and Dave ask.  
"Karkles got gum in his hair, Again…" Terezi sighed  
"Who gave him the gum?" Jade and Rose asked  
"Vriska," She said.  
"We'll have to tell John." Sollux and Dave ran off. A few seconds later they appeared back with john.  
"What happened?" John asked. He smiled at Terezi.  
"Karkat got gum in his hair." Terezi, Sollux, Dave, Jade, and Rose said at the same time.  
"How much gum?" John asked.  
"His mouth was full of it before it got on his hair, and his mouth is really big." Terezi said  
"True dat," Dave and Sollux said.  
"Let's go find him," John said. We all started walking.


	2. Who's Karkat?

After we leave the room you enter a hall way with several doors along the walls. We pass by one that says: Tavros and Vriska's room and a boy comes tumbling out landing on Sollux. "Tavros! Sollux!" Jade, rose, and Dave say at the same time. Jade helped Tavros up and gave him his crutches that had been thrown out the door after him. Sollux stared up at the ceiling and Dave and rose rushed over to him. Dave helped Sollux up but when he let Sollux try to stand on his own Sollux fell back down.

"My back hurt'th," Sollux said. Dave helped him up again.

"Well we're not gonna leave you here man," Dave said.

"STUPID VRISKA!" Tavros yelled. "YOU PSYCOPATH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Who is Vriska?" Serket asked

"She's a huge *Beep*, that looks like you." Tavros replied. He had Chocolate brown hair styled as a Mohawk, a giant tootsie roll behind his right ear, a brown jacket, a white t-shirt, a red belt, brown pants, and white shoes. He reminded me of Nitram. His eyes were red. Different then the others who had normal eye color. Well I don't know what Sollux's or Dave's eye colors were. Tavros was informed about Karkat and said that he'd meet up with every one later. He walked back into the room. Sollux and Dave started walking fallowed by everyone.

"Gamzee!" Jade said as a boy started running out of a room labeled: Kanaya and Gamzee's room. The boy had Purple hair, A purple jacket, a rainbow t-shirt, Rainbow face paint, Bright green pants, and rainbow colored shoes.

"Hey Gamzee!" Sollux and Dave said, "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure, where are you mother *beep*ers going'?" Gamzee asked. He walked over and switched with Dave. Sollux thanked Dave and Gamzee.

"Karkat got gum stuck in his hair again." Jade and rose said.

"Who gave him gum?"

"Vriska," They all said.

"You guys might need help," Gamzee said. Gamzee reminded me of Makara.

"GLUB!" A girl opened her door. It said: Eridan and Feferi's room. "You guys going to see Karkat?" She had red hair, A blue t-shirt, a green shirt, and purple shoes. Jolly ranchers were laced in her braids. "Why don't you take the short cut through our room? Oh Sollux are you okay?" She looked at him worried. She reminded me of Peixes.

"Yeah I'm okay." He blushed. Gamzee let her help him inside. our group fallowed. There was a boy leaning over a computer. He had a yellow shirt, Pink hair, Orange pants, a purple scarf, a white cape, and green shoes. Candy hearts were stuck in his hair. Feferi turned on the lights. He turned around. The room was decorated in jolly ranchers and candy hearts. Even the pillows on the two beds where either jolly rancher shaped or candy heart shaped. There was also a fish tank.  
"Fef wwho are these people," the boy asked. He reminded me of Ampora  
"They're guests Eridan," Feferi said.  
"Sol are you okay?" Eridan asked.  
"Yeah I'm okay," Sollux said.  
"We're going to Karkat's room to get gum out of his hair." Dave said.  
"Again?" Feferi asked  
"Yep," They all said. I was still surprised at how they all looked like my friends.  
"You can get to Karkat's room by passing through that door and going dowwn the stair case in the hallwway outside of Aradia's room." Eridan said.  
"How about we come with you!" Feferi said.  
"Thure," Sollux said.  
"I'm down with that," Dave said.  
"Wwell you guys can go on. I'll meet you there." Eridan said.  
"Come on!" John said. Feferi helped Sollux up and helped him walk. We walked through the door in the back, it said: Aradia's and Terezi's room. A girl was sitting on a bed watching us enter. Feferi turned the lights on to reveal a cherry and skittle themed room. A lot of red. The girl had a red t-shirt a layered skirt that started red and got lighter with each layer. She had Brown hair with a cherry in it.  
"Hello!" She said. She looked like Megido. "Oh Sollux what happened!"  
"Tavroth got puth'hed out of hith room and he fell on top of me. I'm fine though." Sollux said.  
"So where are you guys headed?" Aradia Asked.  
"To Karkat'th room," Sollux said.  
"How about you guys sit down for a minute." Aradia said. Terezi sat down on her bed.  
"Karkat got gum in his hair." Terezi said.  
"Not again... It took us an hour to get it out last time," Aradia said.  
"So let's go get that gum out of his hair," Terezi said. She took a turn helping Sollux walk and we got to the stairs in the hallway. We heard a loud thrashing sound and the laugh of a psycho.  
"Can't catch me Kanaya!" CRASH  
"Vriska help!" THRASH  
"I'm on it!" BAM!  
"Hold still Karkat." BANG!  
"Nope!" THUD.  
"This is stupid! Let's just wait for the others!" BONK  
"At least get him to sit still!" CLATTER!  
"How much candy did he eat?" Tavros yelled. CLUNK  
"I'll get him!" Nepeta shouted. KA-PLUNK  
"Nepeta are you okay?" Equius said. WHAM  
"thounds like a bad thugar ruth'h..." Sollux said.  
"Reelly bad," Feferi said. Fish puns? Really?


End file.
